Dilemme
by Polka-Pot
Summary: Harry et Draco, c'est une évidence née mais pas du tout originale ! Et si on mélangeait leurs pères respectifs pour une fois ? Ce serait la même chose, non ? Un couple qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, pourtant il va tout faire pour se frayer un chemin et rester soudé. Mais une haine dévastatrice n'est jamais bien loin... Va-t-il tout de même rester uni malgré les épreuves ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Polka-Pot

 **Couple** : JPLM en gros James Potter et un dénommé Lucius Malfoy. Difficile à imaginer n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part, pas du tout !

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K Rowling.

 **Genre** : Romance & _Futur M-preg_

 **Rating** : K pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il va monter de grade dans pas longtemps.

 **Résumé** : Harry et Draco, c'est une évidence née mais pas du tout originale! Et si on mélangeait leurs pères respectifs pour une fois? Ce serait la même chose, non? Un couple qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, pourtant il va tout faire pour se frayer un chemin et rester soudé. Mais une haine dévastatrice n'est jamais bien loin... Va-t-il tout de même rester uni malgré les épreuves?

 **Note** : Je me suis enfin lancée dans une première tentative d'écriture. J' **essaierai** de tenir un rythme régulier. _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

 _ **Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires romantiques entre hommes, je ne vous oblige en rien à poursuivre la lecture!**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que James se posait la question. Plus exactement, il se la posait au moins une fois par jour. Chaque matin, en pénétrant dans la grande salle, il était épié par plusieurs regards aguicheurs. Pas qu'il soit timide, loin de là. Au contraire, il savait pertinemment qu'il possédait un physique plus qu'avantageux. C'était sa fierté.

Beaucoup de gens pourraient le qualifier d'arrogant ou même d'immature. Mais c'était sa nature, transmise depuis des générations dans sa famille.

En fait, James était gêné. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il se sentait vide. Comme si, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important à ses côtés. Après maintes et maintes recherches de ce qui pouvait lui causer autant de trouble, il fit une découverte inespérable. Lui, James Potter, célèbre farceur, était devenu gay.

Au cours d'une douche dans les vestiaires de Quiddicht, le brun s'était surpris à laisser son regard glissé sur quelques silhouettes masculine bien proportionné. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sans culture. Il savait que dans le monde magique, l'homosexualité était permise malgré quelques homophobes toujours persistants. Lui-même s'en fichait si un jour il apprenait que ses deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble. Du moment qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal non ? Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne se serait fait à cette conclusion. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait le physique de certains garçons, qu'il devait forcément être gay !

N'étant pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps dans un moment de réflexion, ses neurones surchauffaient. C'est pourquoi, en cette fraîche nuit du mois de novembre. Le jeune homme prit la décision de s'éclaircir l'esprit auprès du lac de Poudlard. À cette heure si, tout le château était sûrement en train de dormir. Cependant, ses pensées étaient trop réveillées pour qu'il se permettre ne serait-ce que toucher son oreiller.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la dense forêt, le jeune homme se transforma en un magnifique cerf qui possédait des bois splendides au-dessus de sa tête. Son pelage bien qu'un peu épais, était aussi doux que du coton. Et pour couronner le tout, sa carrure lui donnait une aura si majestueuse, qu'aucune créature n'osait s'approcher trop près de lui.

Il flaira doucement l'air à la quête d'herbes fraîches. Comme il était trop occupé à chercher des réponses à ses questions, James n'avait pas pu aller dans la grande salle pour se ravitailler. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.

Il est vrai qu'au début de sa transformation en animagus, il éprouvait du mal à manger de la verdure. De plus, lorsqu'il était humain, il détestait l'idée de croiser ne serait-ce qu'une carotte dans son assiette. Au fur et à mesure des transformations, ses instincts prirent le dessus sur sa conscience et il goutta finalement ces plantes vertes qui le narguaient. Depuis, cette sensation se changea en habitude et il ne ressentait plus aucun dégoût pour les légumes, au grand étonnement de ses camarades.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ruminement, l'animal se sentait rassasié mais surtout rempli. La fatigue manifestait lentement sa présence et la berceuse que jouait le vent à travers le feuillage des arbres lui enlevait toute résistance. Il se cala nonchalamment dans le creux d'un arbre avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il se faisait tard dans le château de Poudlard. Comme à leur habitude, les préfets de leurs maisons respectives faisaient leurs rondes. Lucius Malfoy faisait partit de l'un d'entre eux. Élégamment vêtu de son uniforme, le Serpentard arpentait les couloirs de sa démarche féline et examinait chacun d'entre eux de son regard perçant. Au bout d'un moment à marcher il se rendit compte que personne n'avait eu l'agréable idée de sortir de son dortoir.

Sur le point de retourner dans son dortoir, il rencontra la professeure McGonagall sortant de la tour des lionceaux. Sans aucune mégarde, elle se dirigea vers lui avec un regard calculateur. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tombé dessus ?

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous venez de finir votre ronde. Il se trouve que j'ai une mission pour vous. En effet, l'un de mes griffons a eu la merveilleuse idée de contrer le couvre-feu. J'allais justement rechercher un préfet et lui demander de me le retrouver. Vous tombez à point ! » Pour finaliser son discours, elle essaya de sourire mais avec ses rides cela ressemblait plus à une grimace comique.

Le blond n'eut guère le temps de donner sa réponse négative que la vieille femme était déjà partie. Elle marchait drôlement vite pour une personne âgée. Si elle n'avait pas été professeure elle aurait facilement pu participer à des marathons ! Elle les aurait gagnés à coup sur !

Par-dessus le marché, elle lui demandait de rechercher un innocent Gryffondor perdu. Mais comment il le reconnaîtrait ? Elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui donner un nom ou ne serait-ce qu'une description. Et puis il était un Malfoy, il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à servir d'esclave à cette femme ! Il avait tout de même une fierté.

Ravalant sa rage, Lucius retourna à ses occupations avant qu'il ne croise l'autre sorcière c'est-à-dire aller dans son dortoir. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le tableau de sa salle commune. Mettant cette épreuve sur le compte de McGonagall, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de chercher ce lionceau plutôt que de dormir dehors. Il n'avait aucune idée où il pouvait bien se cacher. Mais une chose était sure, lorsqu'il tomberait sur lui, il le tuerait.

Fatigué de sa dure journée, le serpent s'assit sur une fenêtre quelconque. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer paisiblement la mystérieuse forêt interdite. Depuis sa première année, Lucius avait toujours rêvé de visiter ce paysage qui lui était encore inconnu aujourd'hui. Mais il n'était pas comme Potter et sa bande d'idiots qu'il appelait camarade à enfreindre le règlement à tout va.

Lucius poussa un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme puis se mit à réfléchir au lieu où pouvait se cacher l'élève perdu. Ayant déjà fouillé le château de fond en comble, le jeune homme quitta le château et partit dans le seul lieu où irait un Gryffondor la forêt interdite. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire et tous savaient que les serpents n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage. Ils laissaient largement ce titre pour leurs ennemis de toujours.

Le blond vérifia qu'il possédait toujours sa baguette sur lui alors qu'il s'aventurait dans la vaste forêt. On ne savait jamais l'humeur exacte des animaux, et il était plus difficile de la connaître lorsque ces derniers étaient magiques. Tout à coup, il vit une étrange lueur briller non loin de lui. Curieux de nature, il essaya durement de la suivre. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son objectif, Lucius tomba dans un trou pour finalement atterrir sur ses pauvres fesses qui durent réceptionner le choc.

Il examina minutieusement le lieu où il se trouvait. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une tanière toujours habitée vu les tas de feuilles et de pailles qui ornaient la grotte. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la bête qui paressait en ces lieux. D'un pas qui transpirait la peur, il s'enfonça doucement dans l'antre de la bestiole.

Le lieu était aussi sombre que l'abysse. Lucius se félicita d'avoir emporté sa baguette avec lui et lança un lumos. Dès lors, il découvrit un ta au centre du nid, bien mit en évidence. Trois petits mammifères dormaient paisiblement les uns sur les autres. Ils étaient adorablement superposés entre eux et un doux ronronnement se faisait entendre dans leur direction. Vraisemblablement subjugué par ce qu'il pensait être des chatons, le jeune homme se dirigea à petit pas vers la source du bruit dans le but de mieux observer les bébés.

C'est sans compter sur sa malchance légendaire, qu'il marcha sur une queue qui n'était pas là il y avait quelques minutes. Suivant cet étrange attribut, il croisa un regard rubis rougeoyant furieusement à son encontre. La bête faisait la même carrure que les chatons à quelques centimètres près. Son pelage ébène contrastait parfaitement avec la seule tache blanche située sur sa poitrine. Le chat continuait à cracher férocement tandis que le blond ne pouvait plus cacher son amusement envers la créature.

« Comme si un chat minuscule comme toi pourrais ne serait-ce que toucher mes beaux cheveux ! » Dit Lucius d'un ton moqueur.

Le mammifère lui offrit un rictus rempli de défi tandis que ses yeux scellaient une promesse qui allait se réaliser. Sous les yeux abasourdis du jeune Malfoy, le chat grandit de plusieurs centimètres voir les mètres. Désormais, il faisait au moins dix fois le blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau. Voyant cela, la créature laissa échapper un miaulement amusé.

Au cours de la transformation, le pelage du chat qui était auparavant noir, était parsemé de cristaux divers. Les joyaux étaient magnifiques et rendaient sa fourrure encore plus splendide qu'elle ne l'était. Croyant être en plein rêve, Lucius caressa doucement l'animal qui ronronna immédiatement sous son toucher. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les poils étaient aussi doux que de la soie.

Après avoir entendu la douce voix de leur mère, les chatons se levèrent d'un même accord dans le but de voir ce qui pouvait la rendre si joyeuse. Maintenant qu'il pouvait aisément les regarder sans crainte, Lucius se dit que les chatons se ressemblaient tous. En effet, les petits avaient tous une fourrure sombre. La seule chose qui pouvait encore les différencier était leurs yeux.

Le premier avait les yeux vert forêt. Le second quand à lui, avait le même regard rougeoyant que sa mère. Et pour finir, le dernier avait les mêmes yeux qui caractérisaient si bien les Malfoy ; un regard gris orageux.

Lucius se sentait instinctivement attiré par le plus petit des chatons. Il se dirigea vers lui pour l'attraper sous le regard vigilant de la mère. Au moment où il allait l'attraper, le petit sournois grimpa sur les épaules du Serpentard tout en essayant de bien insérer ses griffes dans la peau laiteuse pour terminer son voyage sur ses épaules. Il échangea un regard calculateur avec sa génitrice puis rentra le plus profondément possible ses toutes petites griffes sur la joue du blond.

Ce dernier poussa un cri de jeune femme en détresse sous la douleur, en se tenant la joue immaculée de son sang. Le cri avait été si puissant que tous les animaux qui habitait la forêt interdite aurait pu l'entendre. Fier de son chef-d'œuvre, l'ex-chaton préféré du blond partit se réfugier dans les pattes de sa mère alors que Lucius maudissait le chaton en silence...

Le chat géant alla dans un coin reculé de la grotte, s'allongea confortablement sur un ta de feuille où ses petits se précipitèrent rapidement vers lui. Il regagna sa taille normale pour faciliter l'événement qui allait suivre. Les bébés commencèrent à téter goulûment le lait tout en pétrissant le ventre de leur mère d'une manière que Lucius trouvait tout à fait adorable. Et voilà qu'il virait Poufsouffle à cause de quelques petits chatons pas du tout _mignon_ _s_ !

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ce long retard. ;;_

Voici un chapitre qui fera un peu avancer la relation entre Lucius & James. J'espère que vous l'apprécieriez autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. Je ne fixerai pas de date approximative pour la suite, mais cela ne devrait pas trop tarder. Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! ^^

 **Réponse à lina :** Coucou ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaierai de m'améliorer pour rendre la lecture plus agréable. En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, je suis ravie que cela te plaise. J'espère que tu aimerais la suite. ~

 _ **Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires romantiques entre hommes, je ne vous oblige en rien à poursuivre la lecture!**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _ **Première rencontre**_

* * *

La pluie tombait à Poudlard, et la forêt interdite n'en menait pas large. Une à une, les gouttes rencontraient le sol, donnant un aspect boueux à ce dernier. Les animaux quittaient le lieux sans plus attendre, partant s'abriter sous un abri proche. Tandis que d'autres en profitaient pour rentrer chez eux.

Malheureusement, aucunes de ces deux solutions n'étaient bonnes pour Cornedrue. Poudlard était bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, sans être trempé jusqu'au os. De plus, il n'y avait aucun abri disponible où il pourrait s'y reposer.

Il finit par errer, à la quête d'un arbre au feuillage dense, sous lequel il aurait pu se poser sans être mouillé. Mais la chance n'était pas avec lui, puisque les arbres, aussi grands soient-ils, ne possédaient pas assez de feuilles conséquentes pour lui épargner cette douche imprévue.

À force de marcher, le cerf s'épuisait. Son pelage désormais humide, pesait lourd sur son corps fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre un endroit douillet et rattraper son sommeil perdu. Alors, il compta les gouttes. Se divertissant de ce spectacle plus ou moins banal, mais intéressant lorsqu'on n'avait plus rien à faire. Une par une il les compta, les détaillant attentivement, surtout lorsqu'elles poursuivaient leur trajectoire sur le sol.

Soudainement, il chuta, s'enfonçant sous terre mais pas assez pour ne plus voir d'où il venait. Il atterri bruyamment, mais aussi douloureusement sur le sol pierreux et dur. Il remarqua que l'une de ses pattes n'avait pas suivie le même chemin que les autres, puisqu'elle s'était tordue, formant un angle des plus étranges…

« Mince, il ne manquait plus que ça ! » pensa amèrement l'animagus tout en essayant de rester équilibré sur ses autres pattes, sans prêter attention au lieu où il se trouvait.

* * *

Lucius observait toujours les chatons, émerveillé par les ronronnements de bien être qu'ils produisaient. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd les fit tous violemment sursauter. Surpris, ils fixèrent le corps étendu d'un cerf qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever sans jamais y arriver. Visiblement impatiente, la bête s'acharnait à vouloir être debout alors que l'une de ses pattes s'était certainement foulée au court du processus.

N'en pouvant plus de ne rester qu'un spectateur, le serpentard s'avança lentement vers l'animal pour ne pas l'effrayer. Blessé ou non, il pouvait être agressif. Soudain, la bestiole se retourna vers lui, ses bois pointant dangereusement dans sa direction. Mais il fallait plus pour impressionner le Malfoy, qui continua sa marche.

Étonné que cet humain ignore si ouvertement son avertissement, Cornedrue se mit à grogner, toujours en position de défense face à ce qu'il jugeait être son ennemi. Ce dernier leva une main vers lui, faisant intensifier le grognement.

« Tout doux, je veux juste t'aider... » murmura-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme put lire de l'hésitation dans les yeux de cerf. Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent comme une éternité pour le blond, la bête baissa finalement ses bois. Pourtant, elle ne cessa pour autant de grogner, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des grognements d'avertissement, mais plutôt des gémissements de douleur.

Prenant cela comme un signe d'acceptation, Lucius se dépêcha d'examiner sa blessure sous l'œil vigilant de Cornedrue. Au moindre mouvement brusque du serpent, il s'en irait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il profitait de ces douces mains qui ne lui voulaient que du bien…

* * *

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, Lily était tombée amoureuse de James comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il était tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme un physique avantageux et une personnalité attachante. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était l'héritier d'une famille riche à souhait.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce détail là qui l'avait attiré vers lui, mais bien son caractère. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, son cœur s'était mis à battre à la chamade. Et ses yeux ne pouvait plus se détacher de sa silhouette au loin. Quand elle était seule, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, ses yeux rieurs et sa touffe de cheveux indomptable…

Severus, son meilleur ami depuis son enfance, la ramenait souvent à la réalité lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de rêvasser sur ce Griffondor arrogant. Depuis leur première rencontre, il ne portait pas le Potter dans son estime, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, ce type s'accaparait trop souvent l'attention de la rousse à son plus grand damne. Deuxièmement, il ne faisait qu'enfreindre le règlement avec ses acolytes sans jamais se faire punir, à cause d'un soit-disant manque de preuve. Et pour finir, il était un Serpentard, et l'autre un Gryffondor. Une raison non-valable puisqu'il coutoyait toujours Lily, mais cela il s'en fichait.

Il y avait pourtant une chose que Severus détestait par dessus-tout : l'amour évident qu'éprouvait la jeune fille envers l'autre garçon. Parce que son cœur avait fait des siennes et choisi une personne inaccessible… un amour à sens unique comme il n'était pas rare d'en souffrir.

Ces deux personnes étaient toutes les deux amoureuses de personnes différentes qui ne remarquaient en rien leurs sentiments. Néanmoins, elles souffraient en silence malgré le fait que leur entourage s'en apercevait. Pendant combien de temps allait-ce duré ? Elles n'en avaient aucune idée.

Préférant le silence à l'humiliation, elles avaient choisis une direction plus difficile à suivre… Celle menant vers la douleur et la peine.

* * *

Lucius souleva délicatement la patte blessée pour l'examiner de plus prêt. L'animal ne s'était pas raté… S'il avait eu sa baguette sur lui, il aurait pu facilement le guérir avec un sort de guérison. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Soupirant, il prit un morceau de bois qui traînait dans la tanière puis déchira un bout de sa robe de sorcier. Le blond plaça les bois de sorte à immobiliser la cheville du cerf, et sécurisa avec le tissu.

Cornedrue avait suivit chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il craignait le moindre mouvement agressif pour se battre contre le serpent. Bizarrement, il s'était appliqué soigneusement dans sa tâche, à la plus grande surprise de James.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette face de Lucius. Et il devait avoué qu'il la préférait à celle de son masque qu'il portait au quotidien.

« Voilà mon beau » Le blond caressa doucement le museau de l'animal, qui depuis avait un certain moment, avait arrêté ses grognements pour laisser place à un doux ronronnement.

Les chatons qui étaient restés bien calme jusque là, revinrent quémander de l'attention auprès du vert et argent. Ce qu'il fit avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres pleines. Sourire qui charma le griffondor…Le coeur de ce dernier tambourinait dans sa poitrine pour une raison qu'il lui était encore inconnue.

« Il est si beau quand il montre ses émotions...Mais à quoi tu penses James ? C'est un serpent ! Il doit forcément être mauvais et un futur mangemort qui plus est… N'est-ce pas ? » Même sa conscience le contredisait !

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. S'il ne ressentait pas cette douleur affligeante, il se serait certainement cru en plein rêve. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu le Malfoy, ou un Malfoy tout court, esquisser le moindre sourire. Et encore moins devenir si tendre et affectueux. Il se surprenait même à le trouver plus désirable ainsi...

A quoi pensait-il bon sang ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il fantasmait sur son ennemi ! Quoi que, ils n'avaient jamais été si proche pour réellement se connaître… enfin se détester. D'après les rumeurs qu'il entendait, elles disaient toutes que c'était un personnage froid et sans sentiments. Si ces personnes savaient combien elles avaient tords.

Le cerf admirait le blond en train de jouer avec les chatons excités. D'humeur joueuse, il les rejoignit en sautant sur l'humain, le faisant tomber sur le sol, l'animal au dessus de lui.

Un regard noisette rencontra un autre orageux. Leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leur souffle se mélangeait. Dommage que James ne soit pas sous forme humaine, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé. Couché à même le sol, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui tel une auréole d'ange… Lucius offrait un tableau des plus désirable.

A la place du baiser, le Cornedrue lui lécha joyeusement la joue, comme pour le remercier de l'avoir soigné.

Les chatons, lassés d'être ignorés depuis l'arrivée de l'autre animal, sautèrent tous sur ce dernier en miaulant, sous le regard attendri de leur mère et le rire du serpentard.

Ils jouèrent pendant un moment, enchaînant des combats amicaux. Les petits mordaient, griffaient chaque partie qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Et le cerf, le leur rendait tout aussi bien mais avec une certaine retenue pour ne pas les blesser. Au final, le sommeil les rattrapèrent, bien vite. Les trois bestioles partirent rechercher la chaleur de leur génitrice, alors que Lucius se couchait sur le flanc de James à la demande de ce dernier. Il en profita pour le caresser jusqu'à ce son souffle se face régulier.

Sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Cornedrue chercha une position plus confortable pour dormir. Demain il trouverait une solution pour rejoindre le château. Pour le moment, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et cette masse chaleureuse contre son flanc ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment chaleureux qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

 _À suivre..._


End file.
